Don't Hide for Our Love is unconditional
by Diamant Rose
Summary: Starts episode 1 of season 6. I'm pretty sure I'm safe in assuming how a lot of TB fans hated how their wasn't much of Eric and Sookie during this season, so this is how I feel TB season 6 should have been. EricxSookie all the way. Warning: sex scenes.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own True Blood in any way, shape or form.**

Summary:  
It is the first episode of season 6 and it takes place when Sookie and Eric are walking back to Sookie's house.

Eric POV:  
"I have money, enough for you to go wherever you want. Start a new life." _With me._

As Sookie and I walked to her home, I couldn't help but hope that she would take up my offer to leave Bon Temps and come with me. All I wanted was to leave everything behind and take Sookie away. Somewhere where we could be together, somewhere where we could love each other and not have Bill or Lilith breathing down our necks.

We would go anywhere she wanted. Maybe my homeland, I'd show Sookie all the sights and the battlefield where Godric gave me a new life. We could live in the house that I had built in the late 1700s. We could go to sleep in each other's arms in the master bedroom after we made love. We could snuggle and whisper sweet murmurs of love to each other.

I could see it now, us snuggling in front of the fire during the harsh winter, sharing passionate kisses as the moon shone through the windows. In each other's arms as we watched the snow fall to the ground, creating a thick white blanket.

As I saw that life with Sookie in my mind, the more I wanted to just pack our things and leave for Sweden tomorrow, tonight, the sooner the better. I would make sure the Pam, Tara and Nora were safe in hiding. Nora. I knew Sookie felt insecure around her though I didn't know why, I would have to remedy that soon. Maybe a romantic vacation in Spain. The beaches in the barmy summer nights there would be wonderful for a midnight swim together. To make love on the beach under the full moon.

Wherever we went, we would be safe, happy and in love. Bill would have no reason to come for us, he could do whatever he wanted as long as he left Sookie and I to live our lives together. I would have to get that engagement ring that I had made for Sookie a few weeks ago. It wasn't even an hour after a regained my memories and I called the most expensive jewelers in Italy and had a ring custom made. It had five diamonds from Australia and a white gold thin band from Italy.

When I saw Sookie appear out of thin air just after I killed Russel, I wished more than anything to have that ring in my pocket. I just wanted to sweep her in my arms and kiss her, then get down on one knee, present her the ring and ask her to marry me. Thinking back though having Nora there and me covered in Russel's blood I doubt it would have been very romantic.

"There's no point, I've had Bill's blood, lots of it. If he wants me, he'll find me." Sookie's voice brought me back to reality.

"You staked him, to save me. I never expected that from you." I said looking at her. Even covered in blood she was beautiful. Maybe it was the Viking in me, but seeing her covered in the blood of her enemies was sexy and turned me on, I had been extremely horny since I saw her appear out of nowhere earlier tonight. Maybe a shower or a bath together was in order.

"I never expected it from myself" she said looking at me before turning to watch where she was going, "Bill's not the only one who's changed, my life it's so different to how I thought it would turn out," She climbed onto the step and turned to face me, "I'm not who I thought I'd turn out to be.""

"Well to me you'll always be that girl in the white dress, the one who walked into my bar." I said looking straight into her beautiful doe brown eyes.

I fished around in my jacket pocket and grabbed the keys to our house. I held them up, "I've got it," Sookie nodded while I walked up the stairs and unlocked the door. I opened the door wide enough for Sookie to walk in.

"Thanks for walking me home," she said as she walked past me and turned on the light, "I'd offer you something to drink, but I'm all out of True Blood."

I just stared at her fighting to stop myself from sweeping her into my arms and taking her upstairs to make beautiful sweet love to her.

"Take a pen and paper if you have one." I had to put Sookie's house back in her name, it was too dangerous for her to live in her home while it was in my name.  
Sookie nodded and went over to the little desk of drawers, taking out a notepad and pen. As she handed them to me our fingers touched, I could feel her warmth along with a stroke of electricity that caused shivers to travel down my spine all the way to my groin.

"Thank you." I moved to the table pulling out a chair and sat down pulling the chair back in. I pop the cap on the pen and at a speed that Sookie wouldn't be able to register, I stabbed the pen into my arm drawing blood.

"Eric, what in God's name are you doing?" Sookie said in shock and fear.

"Giving you back your home," I brought the pen to the paper and started writing, "I'll put the official deed to the house in the mail, it's not much." I put the pen down and tore off the piece of paper standing up and facing her.

"But it's the least I can do." I said looking straight into her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered, taking the paper from my hand.

More than anything I wanted to stay but Sookie hadn't given me any indication that I was welcome back into her life.

"Stay away from Bill" I told her gently, but seriously.

She nodded, "I will" she whispered looking into my eyes.

I tore my eyes away from the beautiful brown eyes that I seemed to get lost in, and started walking towards the door.

"Eric!" said Sookie  
I turned around, fear and love in my eyes as I looked at her, "Yeah?" I asked hope and anticipation in my voice.

"I want to be that that girl again, the one in the white dress, I want my life back." She said looking into my eyes with tears glistening in her eyes.

This was it, I knew it. She was going to banish me from her life. Forever. I looked down unable to look into the eyes of the woman who would forever hold my heart.

"But I also want to be the girl that isn't afraid to make her own decisions." I couldn't stop myself from looking into her eyes my own tears of happiness starting to well in my eyes, "When I rejected both you and Bill, I didn't realise until a few days later that it was Bill's blood causing me to feel the way I did at the time."

If I had to breath, I wouldn't be able the from the anticipation and the fear of what she was about to say.

"I love you Eric, I never stopped." She said looking at me in fear, she was expecting me to reject her and walk out of her life.

"I love you too." I whispered before I stepped forward and encased Sookie into my arms cupping her cheek and kissing her full lips.

I felt Sookie's arms wrap around the back of my neck, her hands clutching at my hair and lightly scratching down the back of my neck. I growled low in my chest, pulling Sookie closer to me, causing her to let out a delightful gasp against my mouth. I felt Sookie jump up and wrap her legs around my hips, while I put by hands on her beautiful ass gently squeezing and groping.

"Bed" She panted, I was more than happy to oblige, so I ran us upstairs to the master bedroom and threw us both onto the big king size bed.

"Make love to me Eric, make me yours." Sookie whispered looking into my eyes.


	2. AN

**AN**

**Hi Everyone just wanted your opinion on something. The next chapter might be a lemon scene, but I don't want to risk offending anyone so if any of you don't want a lemon please let me know and I'll change it so there is not a sex scene.**

**If you have any other questions feel free to review or PM me or ask me on twitter.**

**Twitter name: Diamant_Okade**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys, so earlier in the month I asked all of your if you would like to have a lemon scene in this fic. Due to all responses I received I have decided to put in a lemon scene. I hope you all like it, and don't forget to subscribe.**

**BTW: I do not own True Blood in any shape or form.**

**Chapter 2**

I felt I shiver go down my spine at her words before I ripped her jeans off her body. I heard Sookie let out a delightful gasp when I let out a growl at the smell of her arousal. Sookie took hold of my hand and reached down between her legs letting me feel that her panties were completely drenched. She let go of my hand and I pushed her panties aside hearing her release a blissful sigh as I started stroking her sensitive flesh. She arched seductively, writhing wantonly against my skilled hand and grinding her beautiful butt on the rough denim of my jeans that held my painfully straining erection.

I continued stroking her, basking in the sound of her mewling and whimpering in pleasure.

I thread my long fingers through her intimate folds and lips, coating my hand with her sexual juices. I then started to work on her sensitive and engorged clit in fast circular motions. Sookie's sounds of satisfaction and writhing increased, and before long, she was having her first orgasm, releasing jubilant cries.

However, I wasn't done playing with her pussy just yet. I reached further down, and found her sex to be even wetter as I slowly circled the entrance to her warm core.

"Yes," Sookie released a heady whisper, when I inserted two long fingers inside of her.

I couldn't help but marvel at how tight she felt around just my two fingers, and longed to bury my cock inside her inviting sheath again. I thrust my fingers inside of her hard, curling them expertly to stimulate the fabled G-spot. My free hand then moved from stroking her thigh to cupping her breasts through her tight shirt; pinching the tight nipples that were protruding through the layers of fabric.

I started moving myfingers faster within her, making her moan with pleasure and her pussy to tighten like she was desperate to keep my fingers inside her. I knew she was about to cum.

I leaned in close, moulding my firm body against her smaller one. "Let go," I whispered seductively in her ear.

Sookie nodded and as soon as she did I felt her pussy tighten even further and start to flutter around my fingers as she bucked and shuddered against my hand. Gasping moans started to escape her.

"Good girl," I purred.

"Sookie, let me worship you." I whispered against her neck.

Slowly, Sookie relaxed and seemed to fall straight back into her bubble of pleasure making her gasp and moan uncontrollably.

"Does that feel good?" I asked smugly.

"Yes...yes it feels so good," Sookie gasped wantonly.

I could sense she was close to her second climax. I felt her inner walls slowly clamping around my two fingers even more. She was also gradually losing control, bucking against my hand and mewling like a cat in heat.

It was only in a matter of seconds that she eventually fell over the edge. She started to howl and scream in euphoric rapture, it caused me to wonder if Bill ever heard her make such fascinating and erotic sounds. She started to buck hard and wildly as Ifelt her pussy spasm violently around my digits and then she started to squirt in my hand. As her juices flowed out of her I could see and feel her body releasing all the built up tension that had been constantly building up since probably before I met her.I smirked at the thought that I might have - most likely - given her, her first ever squirting orgasm.

Sookie slumped backward resting her head on the pillow, trembling and gasping for air as she recovered.

I allowed Sookie to recover from her second orgasm. I pulled my hand from her sex, letting the clear liquid of her orgasm spill onto her thighs I quickly put my face between her legs and swallowed all that she had to offer. As I licked her pussy I felt Sookie give a relaxing sigh as I enjoyed her heavenly juices, I then licked and sucked my fingers clean, savoring the taste of her pussy.

Once I finished, I climbed back on top of Sookie so that we were face to face. She wrapped her arms around my neck and threading her fingers in my hair. As I studied her face I could see she had a subtle smile on her lips with lustfully hazy eyes and heavy lids. I softly touched her lips with my finger before I leaned in and ravished her mouth with a demanding kiss, claiming her lips as mine and mating my tongue with hers. Sookie returned the kiss, but she eventually started to try and pull her head away. Yet I was reluctant to let her end our kiss.

"Can't breathe," Sookie gasped when I finally let her free.

I trailed kisses along her jaw, eventually ending up kissing and nuzzling her neck

"What was that?" Sookie asked, panting as she tilted her neck, giving me better access.

"A kiss," I teased between wet kisses I was placing on her flesh.

Sookie giggled. "No, you silly vampire. Before that. I've never had an orgasm like that before. I've never felt that sensation before either.

"Hmmm, you squirted." I explained as I started to trail kisses up her neck and along her jaw, eventually kissing her lips once again. "It is what is known as a squirting orgasm. Did you like it?"

"It was amazing…it was beyond amazing actually, I didn't realise sex could feel so good," Sookie answered between the kisses I gave her.

We continued to kiss and nuzzle each other as Sookie recovered from her orgasms.

Istepped off the bed. "Clothes off," I ordered, taking my jacket and shirt off before unfastening my belt.

**End of Chapter 2**


End file.
